Komori Hanae
is a minor character who appears in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is Haruno Haruka's classmate and member of Noble Academy's flower arrangement club. Her dream is the desire to "create the best flower arrangements". She made her first appearance in episode 31. Appearance Hanae has tan skin and dark brown eyes. Her dark brown hair is short and worn with a pale yellow headband. She can often be found with a cyan apron over her school attire held with a dark pink bow. History In episode 31, after the Flower Arrangement Lesson with Miss Shamour, Haruka went to take care of the flower beds. When she arrived there, a girl was already taking care of them. She first apologized, but Haruka said she was a great help. After talking a little, Haruka discovers that Hanae likes flowers exactly like her. When they finished their tasks, Haruka asked about her dream and Hanae answered that she doesn't have one because she isn't good at anything. When Haruka discovered that Hanae was the one that arranged a beautiful flower pot in her classroom, she suggested her about being a Flower Coordinator. This idea seemed to have awakened her interest. Haruka, that was having trouble with Miss Shamour's lesson, asked her help with the arranging and Hanae gladly accepted. When Haruka was going to pick the flowers, Close returned. After a brief battle, he summoned two servants with the Seeds of Despair and ordered them to find a dream. Stop & Freeze appeared before Hanae and took her dream, locking inside a cage of despair and using it to summon a powerful Zetsuborg. The Zetsuborg was purified with Éclat Espoir and Haruka used her Dress Up Key to restore her dream. The episode ended with Hanae teaching Haruka how to create a beautiful flower arranging. She appeared briefly during episode 43, being one of the students that participated in the Fashion of Dreams Event. In this episode, her dream of becoming a Flower Coordinator is confirmed. In episode 48, she discovered about the true identity of the Princess Pretty Cure. Later, she was locked inside a cage of despair again by Close with the use of the Seeds of Despair. Thanks to Yui's help, she and the other students could break free from the cages and weaken Lock. In episode 49, Hanae and the other students witnessed Dyspear's true form. After the Cures were defeated by Dyspear, she and the other students protected them from Dyspear's clones with the power of hope. The fragments of the Crystal Princess Rods and Scarlet Violin created a small key of light, which she used to send power to the Pretty Cure. Trivia *It's revealed that flowers were the inspiration for her name. *Her dream was inspired by Haruka's advice of becoming a Flower Coordinator. Stop & Freeze later confirmed that her dream was a recently cultivated one. *She was the first victim for Stop & Freeze. *She was among the students that were able to break the cage of despair. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Minor characters Category:Section-stub Category:Stubs